Ten Thousand Serpents
| Also known as = | Located = Valley of Woe (formerly) | Objective(s) = | Members = | Affiliation(s) = | Formed = | Founder(s) = | Disbanded = | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 3 | First appearance = "The Battle of Ten Thousand Serpents" }} The Ten Thousand Serpents are a large group of ten thousand s that used to reside in the Valley of Woe. Description In the comic, the serpents were bluish-green in color with pale yellow eyes, and varied from cobras to ordinary snakes. The king of serpents (a cobra) wore a small white crown. History In Kung Fu Panda Issue 3 In "The Battle of Ten Thousand Serpents", a group of traveling colonists discovered the Valley of Woe and its lush green fields and fertile soil. They decided to make the place their home and pitched their tents, unaware that ten thousand subterranean serpents were lurking below. Unfortunately for the villagers, the fireworks they set off that night to celebrate woke the serpents, and the furious and malicious reptiles attacked and drove them from their village. As the despondent villagers watched the serpents take over their village, a cloaked kung fu master arrived and politely asked for a night of shelter and the village leader sadly told him about the problem at hand. Seeing that they were in need of an "exterminator", the master swiftly whipped off his cloak and revealed himself to be none other than Master Thundering Rhino. Master Rhino headed into the village and confronted the serpents, ordering them to allow the villagers back into their homes, and there was no reason why they couldn't share the land. The king of the serpents rebuffed him, stating that he was severely outnumbered and had ten thousand fellow snakes overwhelm him. Unfortunately for the snakes, while they greatly outnumbered Thundering Rhino, they were also severely outmatched. Having "lulled the enemy into a false sense of victory", Thundering Rhino launched into action and sent all ten thousand serpents flying with a single swing of his fist. After giving them a beating, Thundering Rhino proceeded to tell them an important lesson: Not every problem could be solved with fists, and that they would have been better off talking through a conflict instead of resorting to violence. With that, Rhino tied the ten thousands up into an enormous ball and "evicted" them, flinging them far from the Valley of Woe as the king of serpents screamed in surrender. In the last two panels of the comic, it was revealed that the serpent-ball had landed in the middle of a desert. What happened to them after that is currently unknown. Relationships Thundering Rhino Thundering Rhino's battle with the serpents became the most renowned of the warrior's many victories. It is possible the task may have been considered impossible to most, for after the completion of this task, Rhino "became legendary in his own right" — after taking from his legendary father, Master Flying Rhino. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Groups Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Snakes